fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon
''Altria Pendragon redirects here. If you're looking for other variations, please see Artoria (Disambiguation).'' Altria Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon, King Arthur, Blue Saber |jname = アルトリア・ペンドラゴン |id = 2 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,734/11,221 |hp = 2,222/15,150 |gatk = 12,283 |ghp = 16,597 |voicea = Kawasumi Ayako |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Earth |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.86% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 21% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = Female |traits = Arthur, Dragon, Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Radiant Road EX= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Chevalier d'Eon. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, "Excalibur". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event), 21 April 2016 Update and got her second Battle Animation, Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on New Year Campaign 2020, 1 January 2020 Update **She is the first Servant whom sprite changed twice. *In the North American release of Fate/Grand Order her name was changed to Altria Pendragon instead of retaining the long-accepted Artoria Pendragon. This has lead to controversy within the fanbase between those preferring the original name, Artoria Pendragon, and those who prefer the official name given by the North American release. Technically neither are actually wrong though for the sake of seniority, and the past Fate works that use the name Artoria, the name Artoria is utilized as "Official" by the fanbase despite technically Altria being "Official" as well based off the North American release of Fate/Grand Order. Nonetheless, this has lead to confusion among newer and less experienced Fate fans who only know her by her North American Fate/Grand Order name of Altria Pendragon. **Even stranger is that in Fate/Extella, Saber is referred to as Artoria rather than Altria. This may be because Fate/Extella was published by Marvelous Entertainment rather than Aniplex. **The name "Artoria" is a femenization of the name "Artorius", the roman name that "Arthur" originated from, and is the etymologically correct translation of her name. *In the first ascension, her Excalibur is shrouded by Invisible Air, a sheath of wind used to conceal the sword and, therefore, her true identity. This sheath can also be used to release compressed wind projectiles known as Hammer of the Wind KingStrike Air'', evident from her close-ranged Buster and Extra animations.'' Images Saint Graphs= artoria1.png|Stage 1 artoria2.png|Stage 2 artoria3.png|Stage 3 artoria4.png|Stage 4 Arturiaaprilfool.png|April Fool Saber01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 FGO-Duel_Servant_No1.png|F/GO Duel Stage 2 |-| Icons= ArtoriaPendragonIcon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaPendragonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaPendragonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaPendragonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S002IconRaw1.png|Stage 1 (Without Frame) S002IconRaw2.png|Stage 2 (Without Frame) S002IconRaw3.png|Stage 3 (Without Frame) S002IconRaw4.png|Stage 4 (Without Frame) S002 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S002 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S002 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Artoria Sprite1 2nd Renewal.png|Stage 1 Artoria_5_Star_Saber_2nd_Redone_1st_Sprite_No_Effect.png|Stage 1 (No Sword) Artoria Sprite2 2nd Renewal.png|Stage 2 Artoria Sprite3 2nd Renewal.png|Stage 3 S002 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S002 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S002 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) NP_Sprite_1_Part_1_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose (Stage 1) NP_Sprite_2_Part_1_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose (Stage 2) NP_Sprite_3_Part_1_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose (Stage 3) NP_Sprite_1_Part_2_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose 2 (Stage 1) NP_Sprite_2_Part_2_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose 2 (Stage 2) NP_Sprite_3_Part_2_Artoria_5_Star_Saber.png|NP Pose 2 (Stage 3) Nplogo002.png|NP Logo ArthurNew_Sprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) ArthurNew_Sprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) ArthurNew_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S002 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S002 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S002 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) ExcaliburSprite.png|Excalibur Sprite (Old) ArtoriaPendragonSprite1 noEffects.png|Old Stage 1 (No Sword) Artoriasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Oldest) Artoriasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Oldest) Artoriasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Oldest) |-| Expression Sheets= ArtoriaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Artoria 1.png|Stage 1 Artoria 2.png|Stage 2 Artoria 3.png|Stage 3 Artoria_Zero.png|Suit (Event Only) |-| Craft Essences= The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey PresentForMyMaster.png|Present for My Master Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Heroicartoria.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Crownsaber.png|Crown Saber (Valentine CE) 265.png|Battle of Camlann 277.png|Leisurely Strolling 299.png|Annihilation List FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA First_Sunrise-0.png|First Sunrise One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo's_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 Blessful_Time.png|Blessful Time CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE595.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Portrait_CE_0666.png|Beyond A Wish CE705.png|Avalon Celebrate FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE911.png|The Dragon and the Dragon Swordsman CE929.png|New Year's Greetings (Top Left) |-| Others= ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Artoria Pendragon 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 Artoria Pendragon 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 GOA Artoria 2.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Aoko_with_Artoria.jpg|Artoria & Aoko by Takeuchi Takashi Artoria_15th_Anniversary.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Google_Collab_GiftCard_Artoria.png|FGO×Google Play Gift Card 2, Illustration by Mika Pikazo PlayCard Yukata Concept.png|Google Gift Card Concept Art by Mika Pikazo Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extella Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Saberface Category:Riding